the dark night
by modern dreamer
Summary: Edward left bella...but after 150 years bella is still alive and she is not weak anymore and the cullens are in for a shock..i suck at summaries..atleast check it out..it is my 1st fanfic so i'll be happy if you guyz can be kind enough to leave reviews...please give it a shot...you won't regret it..i've edited everything again...PLEASE REVIEW...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: stephenie owns it all...sadly_

* * *

**summary. Another twilight fanfic but here Bella is not so weak and miserable. In this story Bella is a kickass girl. Edward left in new moon and never came back and it has been 150 years although they think Bella is dead but she is not and the Cullen family is in for a shock. It's my first fanfic so please go easy on me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

* * *

**Song for the chapter: why by secondhand serenade**

* * *

_** why did you do this to me?why did you do this so easily?**_

* * *

**Chapter: 1(BELLA pov)**

* * *

**It was a boring day because Edward didn't came to school today. I know he is upset about my birthday, it was silly of me, and how can I do this? I can't even open my birthday gift without creating a scene. Anyway with all of this the day is getting more and more slower.**

**Riiiinnnnnnggg**

**Finally the class was over,I sighed in relief .I got in the truck and headed towards my home. I reached home in 20 minutes; I smiled when I saw Edward standing in front of the house.**

**'Hey, how was your day?' I asked but he didn't reply instead he headed for the forest and I started to follow him. Finally we reached in the middle of the forest and I asked again.**

**'What is it Edward'? I asked him again and He faced me with a dark look. This was not my Edward.**

**What happened to him? He doesn't look like my Edward...**

**'Bella we need to talk, I am leaving' he said with a cold look**

**'W...what are you talking about? Okay I have to talk with Charlie.' but he stopped me in the middle**

**'Bella by me I mean me and my family not you' he said coldly**

**'You don't want me with you Edward' I asked him with tears in my eyes**

**'No I don't Bella, I'm tired of saving you and I'm over you so get over me' he replied coldly**

**'You don't want me Edward, I'm nothing for you? You don't love me? I asked him**

**He just nodded**

**'Okay' I said and the tears finally broke free**

**'Bella just promise me one thing, you won't hurt yourself and try to be safe and in return I promise that I won't return, not ever. Goodbye love' he kissed my forehead**

**And then he was gone. I tried to find him in the forest but I got lost...**

**I cried in the forest and then it became dark but Edward never came, instead they came...**

* * *

**Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER: 3(B POV) CHAPTER SONG: MADNESS BY MUSE_**

* * *

**_i can't get this memories out of mind and some kind of madness have started to evolve..i tried to leave ,but this madness is swallowing me whole..._**

**_i need your love_**

* * *

**'I won't go Aro'**

**'what would I do in a damn boring school and that also in that same old rainy town; you know I can't bear the pain anymore, why are you doing this to me?' I pleaded to him with annoyance**

**'Little one, it is about time you move on, you are the most powerful vampire ever created and you are also the future vampire ruler and I'm just giving you a chance to travel the world and to understand humans' Aro told me while smiling at my annoyance**

**'this is torture, I can rule without going to some school again and in case you forgot, I was once human so I don't need all this and any way stop this now because I'm getting bored with this good for nothing conversation' I said this with the best pleading smile I can create…**

**'it is enough Isabella,'**

**'I'm telling you to go and so you will go, you have livid for 168 years and probably now is the best time to get over him, pack your stuff because you are leaving tomorrow young lady and no more buts, and I've already sent your cars, by the way David is going with you, as you know he is your future husband and he wants to guard you. I know you are the strongest vampire ever but he loves you, you know.'**

**'Good bye I'll come to visit you in one month' Aro said in a strong voice which meant that his decision is final and no more arguments**

**'Okay father and good bye uncles' I growled lowly in anger**

**Oh wow, now I'll have to put up with it, at least David is going.**  
**I ran from the throne room and from the lustful things the male vampires were thinking about me...**

* * *

**(ARO POV)**

* * *

**I hope my dear daughter haves fun, I know everyone is angry with me for sending her away and even Sulphia is not talking with me but I know Bella will have fun…**

**All future now depends on her decision but she doesn't know it…**

* * *

**(Next day -b pov)**

* * *

**'Are you ready to go love?' David asked, I nodded my head in answer. He kept looking at me**

**,'what is it David?'...I asked**

**.'Nothing. It is just that I am so unworthy of you. You are beautiful and every living and undead man wants you, I fail you. If you ever decide to leave I won't mind' he told me this with the saddest look ever...**

**'Oh David you are beautiful dear and you are my best friend. Don't say like that I will never leave you' I replied with guilt**

**'Don't worry before you decide also I'll already leave the world for you' he said giving me a sad smile**

**I never said I love you to David because it was a lie, I know Ed...He left me but he was my other half, I won't forgive him but I'll always love him. For which I'll always hate him**

**.David is beautiful and he fixed me after Ed...He left so I'm forever grateful to him, he is cute with his golden eyes and all but I can never love him...**

**He also had a great power. He can burn vampires by looking at them but he is nothing in front of my power...**

* * *

**(David pov)**

* * *

**My dear Isabella...she is awesome. I know I don't deserve her but I love her with all my heart and if she wants then I'll let her go because I know she can never love me but I do love her and I'll give my undead life if she needs..**

**.it is true that she is beautiful and she is the most powerful creäture and every man lusts after her...**

**after her change to this life she was different, she had green eyes. And she was just so beautiful.**

**She had the perfect face and body. even mated vampires lusted after her, I do become jealous but I don't stalk my claim on her as my fiancé because I respect her and if she loves another then I'll gladly let her go with my broken heart...**

**She had the greatest powers also, she can control all elements and have every vampire power and she doesn't hunt she gets her energy from the moon and she gets to her angel form in moon...**

**No one knew what was she but Aro discovered that she is the greatest vampire and it was written that she will come to clean the earth from darkness.**

**.she was a pure angel and she even made the volturi drink from animals...**

**She never shows off her powers…**

**In one word she is perfect and I love her**

* * *

**(B pov)**

* * *

**After what seems like a life time we got on our private plane and headed towards my personal hell**

**Folks...**

**at least I have David with me. David gave a quick kiss on my cheek and I shut my mind to sleep...**

* * *

**(I've uploaded David's pic and Bella's cars)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 4: e pov (he thinks Bella died) song -Akon lonely..**

* * *

**.so lonely..mr. lonely and I've nobody for my own**

* * *

**It has been 150 years since I left my Bella. No it is not my Bella anymore...**

**I know she hates me in her death also. I remember what I said to her and her broken face after hearing my lies; sadly she believed me and cried...**

**I ran away like a coward. I always knew I was a coward and that is why I left her...I thought I could not protect her but deep down I knew I could...**

**I regret my decisions now but now she is dead and I can't follow her...I guess she died hating me...I want to say I love you Bella but she is long gone... after 150 years we are back in folks again...but this time there is no Bella...**

**'Eddie lets go to school...or else we are going to be late and there are new students coming today' Tanya said with her extra sweet voice...**

**Tanya is my fiancée. No I don't love her but to make my family happy I choose to marry her...I'll never love her. She is not my sweet Bella... I ran towards my car and drove towards school**

* * *

**(Bpov)**

* * *

**We reached folks in 3 am. It was raining...I guess something's never change.**

**We came in our new house. It was Charlie's old house. I bought it after he died... Aro made a big house breaking the old one. I ran towards the garage and was relieved to see my babies and David's and mine's bikes...**

**.school was on 7 am. so I decided what to wear...I went for a designer black jeans, a white shirt which hugged all my curves with my black boots and leather jacket, I let my hair loose...David wore a black jeans and a tight shirt which showed his perfect 8 packs...**

**I guess I have to help him or the girls are going to eat him...**

**'Hey do you mind if I change our appearance?' I asked**

**'No' he replied**

**'Don't worry after a time I'll make our old form back and I'll add new memories to the students...let's go now' I said**

**We both rode our BMW bikes and I changed our appearance, after 10 minutes we reached school and parked side by side.**

**.we got out of the bike and started walking together, the students stared at us in awe...then it hit me...smell of 6 vampires. I instantly knew who it was...I thanked my stars because I have changed my look and they probably thought that I'm a human...**

**.David stopped beside me and gave me a look. He knew my story...I put my shield around us and told him it was the Cullen's...he instantly got very angry but I calmed him somehow...**

**We continued walking when we heard Rosalie speak very quietly to the new vampire girl beside her ...**

**'Who does she think she is? She is just another human'**

**The girl rapped her arms around Ed... Him and gave me a look...**

**I felt hurt but I didn't care. The whole way Edward kept looking at me and David and at our joined hands. Finally we reached to the office while David kept soothing me in Hindi (Indian language)...**

**.we did this so that if the Cullen's are eavesdropping then they won't understand us...**

**We got our schedule and matched it,we had our first all four classes together before lunch and the after three were not the same. We went to our first classes and everyone kept staring...**

**Soon it was lunch. I went to the lunch hall and got one apple and David also got the same. We sat in an empty table, opposite the Cullen's... David told me that he'll go hunting after lunch in Hindi and the Cullen's started staring at us...**

**'What are they saying? Emmet asked...**

**'I don't know but they are speaking in some Asian language because I heard it from a friend' jasper answered**

**'Weird but I'm more beautiful than her and she is a human' Rosalie said**

**'The guy is hot and she is beautiful but I can't see their future, are your abilities working on them?' Alice asked, both jasper and Edward shook their heads**

**...I smiled happily...**

**.'What are they' Emmet asked**

**'we don't know but we will figure it out' Edward said**

**... Lunch was finally over. I got up to go and gave David a peck and someone growled...I looked up and saw it was Edward...weird...I ran with him to the nearest forest and saw someone following us..**

**.it was the Cullen's…**

* * *

**(Bella human version looks like Avril and David is looking like Joe Jonas)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

**If you can then please leave some reviews...Stephenie owns everything...I own nothing sadly...oh no I do own my computer with which I'm writing this fic...; p**

* * *

**Chapter-5 epov (chapter song-London grammar strong)..**

* * *

**excues me for a while coz i'm wide eyed while i'm so dumb caught in the middle**

**it may seem so strong it may seem so long but I've never been so alone...**

* * *

**We reached in school early...as usual...every students mind was buzzing with the new students...boys were thinking how hot the new girl was and girls were thinking about the boy...**

**'Alice did you see the new students coming?' I asked**

**'No Edward I can't find them. It all seems like a big black hole. I'm getting irritated with it'...**

**'It is really weird Alice we have to keep our eyes open with them'...**

**''Look here comes the new students 'Emmet said while chuckling at our conversation...**

**'Wow nice ride...the new kids seem rich...finally someone to compete with our rides' jasper said while eying their bikes...**

**The boy got off his bike first and then he went in front of the girl. The girl got off her bike and they put off their helmets together.**  
**Every student was saying that how beautiful the new students were, and every student was having lustful thought towards them.**

**The boy kissed the girl and I felt pain in my chest. Jasper eyed me weirdly. They both went towards the office.**

**Rosalie and Tanya both were dying by jealousy towards the new girl. Rosalie wanted to kill her and I felt very angry at that thought...**

**'Everyone lets go to our classes' we all went to our own Classes.**

**After four classes it was lunch. I kept having this ache in my chest. What is happening to me? We went to the lunch hall and sat in our usual table. Tanya kept rapping her arms around me and then the new students walked through the door. They both got an apple.**

**'wow they only eat this much?' I wondered aloud.**

**They both came and sat opposite our table. I got a whiff of the girls scent. It was the same, freesias and strawberries. .is it her? No it is not Edward, you killed her remember,**

**'Guys my power is not working on them' jasper said**

**. None of our powers were working on them. Then they started speaking in some weird language**

**'What are they saying?' asked Emmet.**

**'They are speaking in some Asian language' Jasper answered...**

**'Guys we have to keep an eye on them'…everyone nodded.**

**Suddenly the girl got up and the boy followed her. They both threw their uneaten lunch at the dustbin and got out of the school.**

**We followed them and saw an unbelievable sight. The girl and boy both ran so fast. We ran after them but we couldn't catch the girl because she was very fast but we got the boy and trapped him**

**…the boy looked very furious and growled at us. And said that what we want.**

**Jasper attacked the boy and his hand started burring…we got very shocked and then the girl appeared out of no where and told the boy to stop.**

**Jasper was shouting in pain and we didn't know what to do. The girl came in front of jasper. And Rosalie growled but the girl kept walking towards jasper and touched his hand. And it was normal again.**

**We stared in awe and then the boy started to speak again…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Chapter -6**

* * *

**Bpov (song -a great big world-say something)**

* * *

**say something i'm giving up on you..i'll be the one if you want me to...anywhere i would have followed you..say something i'm giving up on you..**

**I'M SORRY I COULDN'T GET TO YOU**

* * *

**Oh my god.**

**The Cullen's are following us.**

**.'David they are after us' I said**

**'I know love.' he replied**

**.' 'What will we do?' I asked him getting more tensed with each passing second**

**'Bella you go ahead, if I need you Then I'll call you' he said**

**'But' I tried to argue**

**'Don't worry love, now go' David said, his jaw was clenched**

**I ran. I knew Cullen's can't catch me because I was the fastest vampire in the world but I was worried about David.**

**I ran through the forest but suddenly I heard a pain filled shout, I thought that David is hurt so I came back. When I came back I saw jasper's hand burning and he was shouting in pain.**

**I went towards him to fix his hand. Rosalie kept growling at me but I fixed jaspers hand and came back to David's side. The Cullen's kept staring at me in awe. Then David spoke...**

**'Izzy are you okay love?'**

**'Yes' I said**

**..'You didn't have to do this izzy' he told me in his mind...**

**'It is okay but we have to go now. . I'hv no more power left because of healing Jasper'...I said**

**'Let's go'. We finished our mind conversation and were going when the Cullen's tried to block us...**

**'What 'David growled in anger...**

**.'We want to speak. We mean no harm'...Edward said...**

**'Let us go now' David growled again...**

**'Look we don't have time now. We will talk tomorrow'. I said. They were not moving...**

**'If you don't move now I'll burn all of you 'David threatened them and they moved aside...**

**'We just wanted to talk' Alice spoke for the first time...**

**'Okay we will talk tomorrow after school, now move' I said and we ran from school to our house...**

**'Bella love is you okay? I'm sorry for calling you Izzy I know you hate that name' David said very sincerely...**  
**oh David you are so sweet, always caring about me..'**

**'Yes David I am okay. Sorry for leaving you alone with them'**

**'Oh Bella dear. Never apologize to me, my life is for you and I will die protecting you if you need'...**

**'David I'll go hunting today. I need energy'**

**'Okay'**

**'And Bella'**

**'Hmm'**

**'Are you going to meet the Cullen's tomorrow?'**

**'Yes David, sorry for not asking you'**

**'It is okay Bella; will we show our real form as vampires to them?'**

**'Yes it is about time, they know'**

**'Okay'**

**'Bye David it is already nine and the moon is out now so I am going'**

**'Bye love'**

**I ran from the house to my and Edwards's meadow, thinking about David and how sweet he is...**

* * *

**.epov after the incident...**

* * *

**.we all were shocked. What just happened...?**

**'Alice call Carlisle and tell him that we are coming back and he should also come back because we are having a family meeting now'**

**Okay Edward'**

**Alice called him and he picked in the second ring**

**'Carlisle it is Alice come home fast something big has happened' Alice cut the phone not waiting for Carlisle's reply and we ran towards our car...**

**'Dude what the hell just happened 'Emmet asked...**

**'If you didn't notice then Emmet,I don't know' I replied coldly.**

**.'Oh Eddie I'm so scared you have to save me baby'. Tanya said with her extra sweetness**

**'Will you shut your drama Tanya' Alice shouted**

**. The old Alice was long gone, since I left Bella her best friend, she hated Tanya with her full heart and she also hated me for leaving Bella. She didn't speak with me for a whole century. Tanya growled at Alice but was intelligent enough to shut her mouth.**

**.'Jazzy are you okay' Alice asked**

**'Yah... the burning was painful but that girl healed me. I wonder why she did it?' jasper said...**

**.'Wait I'll kill that bitch'' Rosalie shouted...**

**Again I felt anger rise in me but this time Alice replied...**

**'look rose the girl did nothing so stop blaming her and if you forgot then let me tell you that the boy can burn you alive. So for once shut your idiot mouth or I'll do it for you'**

**...we finally reached our house and Carlisle was already there...**

**Who is the girl?**

**What is she?**

**We will solve this mystery**

* * *

**Please review...Zac efron is as cute as David...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Chapter-**

**7. Epov (broken angel-Arash feat Helena****)**

* * *

**i'm so lonely broken angel i'm so lonely listen to my heart..what a lonely broken angel,,come and save me before i fall apart...**

* * *

**we all went to our home and a meeting was called on the kitchen...Carlisle sat in the middle ...Esme was beside him...and we all stood around the table...**

**'What happened' Carlisle asked...**

**'There are two new students who look like human but they are different. They ran faster than us. And the boy burned jaspers hand and the girl healed it' I said...**

**.'What are you saying Edward? Is this true? Are they a threat? Did you ask them to talk to us?' Carlisle was shouting in the end...**

**.'I don't know and we tried to talk but the boy burned jasper...oh and they said they will come tomorrow after school'...**

**'Well then let us see what happens'**

**'Oh and Carlisle'**

**'Hmm'**

**'Our powers doesn't work on them'**

**'This is a great mystery son'**

**. I know Carlisle was dying to figure out the new students...**

**.bpov (while going towards the meadow)**

**If I'm going to tell them who I am then I should do it perfectly...maybe I should ask the whole volturi to come... hmm I should do that...**

**I called Aro and he picked in the third ring**

**'Hello'**

**'Hello Aro'**

**'Dear Bella! What a pleasant surprise. May I know why are you calling'**

**'Well father you didn't inform me that the Cullen clan is here also'**

**'Sorry Bella I didn't know...so do you need any help with them'**

**'Actually yes, the volturi guards and you all have to come tomorrow so that I can introduce myself'**

**'Ok Bella. I'll inform Carlisle about my visit**

**'Father'**

**'Yes dear'**

**'Please don't mention me...I want to surprise them'**

**'Of course Bella I understand your needs, now goodbye Bella I have to make arrangements. Goodbye dear daughter**

**''Goodbye father**

**'**

* * *

**Epov (back in the house)**

* * *

**Suddenly the phone buzzed. Carlisle picked it up...**

**'Hello, who is it' Carlisle asked...**

**'Hello my dear friend Carlisle, I'm Aro' Aro replied in his thick Italian accent...**

**.everyone in the house stopped breathing and Carlisle seemed much tensed up.**

**.'What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you Aro'**

**'Well my friend we are coming tomorrow to visit you and you have to meet someone special'**

**'Okay Aro can I know when you will come tomorrow'**

**'I'll call you before coming Carlisle, now goodbye friend'**

**'Goodbye Aro'**

**...and he cut the phone.**

**.'What the hell is happening with us? First that bitch and now Aro' Rosalie started shouting...**

**'Rosalie language Esme said coldly'**

**'Whatever they want we will deal with it and children ask those new students to delay their visit so we don't have any problem with the volturi' carlislie stated and we all nodded...**

**'I'm going for hunting' I told everyone and got out of the house.**

**I didn't know where my foot was leading me but I ended up in the meadow and I saw something unbelievable. I saw Bella..,..**

**No I saw angel Bella. She was shining and floating in the air. It seemed like she was going away towards the moon.**

**An uncontrollable pain started in my heart. My hands tried to reach her but I failed. I started whimpering. And then Bella opened her eyes and looked at me and then she was gone...**

**.I searched for her but she was gone...the pain increased in my chest and I started dry sobbing.**

**Was Bella an angel?**

**She should be...she looked so beautiful and so broken. Was it because of me?**

**I made her a broken angel. A lonely angel and the most beautiful girl in the world but she left me again...**

**.I sat there I don't know for how long but she never came back.**

**Like I never did for her...**

* * *

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**Chapter-8**

* * *

**Bpov (complicated-Avril lavinge)...**

* * *

**i don't want to be somebody else**

* * *

**I was running towards the meadow after finishing the call...**

**I reached the meadow in seconds and the moon was shining in the cloudless sky.**

**I sat in the middle of the meadow and started soaking the energy. After sometime I was floating in the air and I was enjoying the calmness when I heard a whimper.**

**I opened my eyes and I saw him. I saw Edward. He was trying to reach me but the energy stopped him.**

**I made myself invisible and ran away from the place. I didn't know where I was going ...I just wanted to get away...from him...**

**.I ran into a beach and suddenly I was surrounded by big wolfs. They were growling at me. I looked into their eyes and they all kneeled in the ground and started making noises...and then they ran away and a bunch of half naked boys came back**

**…but I recognized one…it was Jacob…but before I could say anything the older one hailed under me and said'**

**'Highness we accept to rule under you'**

**I was confused and then the older man seeing my confusion thought to clear out everything for me...**

**'Highness we as you can see are shape shifters. in our history they mentioned that one day the great one will come back to clean the earth and she was born to rule over every mythical creature and we will also understand who it is by looking at the person's eyes and it is you'**

**. I knew this story but according to the vampire point of view. Through the whole conversation Jacob was looking at me wide eyed? It was getting rather annoying so I decided to speak…**

**.'Jacob stop staring at me and it is rude to stare'…**

**'Bella'**

**'Jacob you never told me that you are a shape shifter? …**

**'And how are you still alive'...**

**'And you look the same' I kept asking him question without giving him a chance to answer**

**…'highness' Jacob started but before he could finish I gave him a hard stare...**

**'I mean Bella calm down. I'll explain everything'. He started to talk again**

**All the shape shifters went out of the beach to give us privacy**

**I and Jacob sat side by side in a bolder…**

**'So answer Jacob' I said**

**'Well Bella I'm kind of a werewolf and we don't age or die like vampires but unlike vampires we can age if we want to' he said sheepishly**

**'And the answer to your question is that. I was going to tell you Bella but you died before me telling you 'he said while flashing me a sad smile**

**I suddenly felt guilt rise in me...' so what happened after I left I mean died' I asked**

**Jacob seemed upset telling me this...**

**'you see after you left Charlie tried to find you, everyone told him that you are dead but he never gave up and after one year he died by heart attack in the middle of the woods' he said while looking at the ground**

**I started crying (Bella can cry)**

**'You know Bella he never gave up hope. He thought you were alive and he died while looking for you' (Jacob said)**

**I was crying and Jacob held me for god knows how long…**

**Finally Jacob said**

**'Bella, what happened to you?'**

**'Why are you this?'**

**'I'll explain it tomorrow at Cullen house, do you guys want to come' I asked him**

**'Yes bells we will come and from now on it is our job to protect you 'he said while flashing me a wolfish grin**

**'Oh... and I'll come a little late so wait for me' I said**

**It was getting quite again so I decided to break the silence**

**'So Jacob anyone special in your life'**

**'Yah bells, she was gone but now she is back' Jacob said while looking at me**

**I suddenly felt very awkward and decided to leave**

**'Jacob I've to go, I've some work to complete'...**

**'Bye bells see you tomorrow'**

**Bye Jacob'**

* * *

**Preview...anyway so there is Jacob, Edward and all the men**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter-8**

* * *

**(B pov) song-rich girl by eve.**

* * *

**.if i was a rich girl...see i''ll have all the money in the world if i was a wealthy girl..all the riches baby won't mean anything...**

* * *

**...I came back from the beach and it was already morning so I decided to dress up for school and I also needed to talk to David...**

**I entered the house and saw that David was reading a book. He saw me and a beautiful smile graced his lips**

**'Welcome back love, did you enjoy hunting?'**

**'Yes and I needed to talk to you'**

**'What is it Bella?''**

**'I called father and he will come tomorrow with the guard to introduce me to the Cullen clan'**

**''It is great love'**

**I liked David; he never questioned my judgments no matter how bad they are...**

**'Oh and I met with a pack of shape shifters 'in eyes blink he was by my side**

**'Did they hurt you love'I saw the anger in his eyes**

**'No David, they said I'm their ruler' I told him the whole story. He became calm after sometime**

**'Bella, it was my fault I should have been with you, I'm sorry'**

**'don't worry David and the wolfs will come to the Cullen's house tomorrow' he nodded and went to dress up...**

**I sometimes wondered about how I can have a friend like David...**

**I quickly dressed up in a branded deep blue shirt with a white jacket and dark skinny jeans with black flats...David wore a black jeans and white shirt. We both decided to take our bmw car (pic in prof) I loved this car. It was awesome...**

**We reached school in 20 minutes and parked our car and got out of it hand in hand. The Cullen's were there and they seemed tensed. I decided to use my mind reading power...**

**(Mind reading)**

**'(Edward) I still have this pain whenever this girl comes'**

**'(Alice) nice cloths'**

**'The girl is haat(Emmet)'**

**'Will the boy hurt me again (jasper)?'**

**'''(Rosalie) I need that car'**

**'(Tanya) oh the bitch is back'**

**And all the other students were lusting after us and the boys were having very colorful thoughts about me...which really disgusted me**

**I decided to have a little fun with the Cullens' David lets have some fun with the Cullens' David nodded and we both went towards their direction. They seemed so scared and shocked that I started laughing. They all glared at me...**

**I decided to speak...**

**'Hi guys, so Edward do you need some morphine?' Edward seemed shocked**

**'What are you saying for what will I need morphine'he asked**

**..'You know for the pain I cause you' he was so shocked that he didn't even reply so I moved on to Alice**

**'Oh thank you Alice' Alice seemed surprised but asked why**

**.'You know for calling my cloths nice. She stared at me wide eyed**

**Next was Emmet'i known I'm hot Emmet anyway thanx' Rosalie growled and Emmet looked scared...**

**'Jasper, the boy has a name and it is David and he won't attack you unless you hurt him...or me'...**

**'Finally Rosie baby, you can't have this car because it is mine'**

**'Oh and Tanya it is Izzy not bitch'they all stared at me open mouthed...**

**I walked away and said' goodbye Cullen's see you after school**

**'Then the bell rang**

* * *

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

**chapter-9**

* * *

**epovsong(burning up -Jonas brothers)**

* * *

**i'm burning up for you**

* * *

**we were all waiting by the parking lot when a bmw pulled up. the car was costly and Rosalie was dying by jealousy...**

**the door opened and the two new students stepped out...suddenly they started walking towards us...**

**we all were scared. and confused,then the girl did the only thing which i thought was not possible...she read our minds and went to her class after the bell rang..we all stood their open mouthed with fear for the new girl or izzy as she said.**

**what was she? it was the only thought me and my family had...**

**emmet as usual decided to break the silence...**

**'dude, did she just read our minds?'**

**'yes em,she did' I decided to reply...**

**'why did you call her hot emmet?'rosalie was growling with anger**

**'i wasn't... jasper cut him of and said 'edward what pain is she causing you'**

**'i don't know but there is these ache in my chest'**

**'guys we are late lets go for classes and we will figure about this later'alice said… we all went to our classes.**

**.the first four classes were uneventful and I kept thinking about bella and that girl…**

**soon it was lunch..**

**i was both scared and exited to meet with the new students again..we sat in our old table…and both of them entered the lunchroom and picked out the same lunch as yesterday and sat opposite us..the girl saw me looking and smirked at me…**

**lunch was over and we were leaving the lunch room when alice stopped me**

**'.edward we didn't tell them to come late today'**

**'oh great another problem' Rosalie spoke quitley..**

**'look if any of us have any classes with them then please inform them or we will speak with them in the parking area'**

**we all said goodbye to each other and headed for our next classes..**

**i had biology next and the teacher Mr. parker was annoyed at me for missing last days class..**

**'what does he think he is' he was insulting me in his thoughts.**

**suddenly his mind went completely blank and I looked up to see what happened. I caught the scent and knew it was her and there she was in all her glory…**

**I don't know why but every time I saw her I remembered Bella I was still thinking about what happened that day in the meadow.**

**did she came back?**

**Was it her?**

**suddenly I heard my name being called and the teacher sent izzy to sit with me..i stared at her in the whole class but she behaved like I didn't even exist…**

**it was a very hard day for me..**

**all the boys were lusting after izzy..**

**'look she is soo hot**

**'maybe I should ask her'**

**'nice piece of ass'**

**'I wonder how she is in bed'**

**even mr. parker was having hard time controlling his thoughts. I don't know why but these thoughts,they were making me angry I felt like protecting her…**

**I needed to protect her.**

**I saw izzy flinch by my side. what is up with me I'm thinking about a girl who is not bella..**

**i cursed myself mentally. I saw izzy laughing by my side..shit..i totally forgot she can read my mind..before I could say anything the bell rang and I remembered that I forgot to tell her about her visit to our house..she was going away when I grabbed her hand..**

**and a jolt of electricity ran through me..i gasped in shock and saw izzy stiffen**

**' what do you want cullen'she said through greeted teeth'**

**'just delay your visit today'**

**'okay'**

**she yanked her arm away from me and I missed the connection and the pain in my chest was back again…she was gone before I could react..**

**the day was finally coming to an end..my classes were over..i was standing by my volvo and my family came..we all went out of the school..i didn't see izzy or her car or the boy in the parking lot..**

**we all reached home early and waited for the volturi and their surprise.,….**

* * *

**please guyz give me some reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**stephenie owns it all..**

* * *

**Chapter-10...epov... (Kaskade room for happiness)**

* * *

**don't be fooled by your happiness..so much more room for happiness**

* * *

**We all reached in our house in time and saw Carlisle pacing down and forth...**

**'Don't worry Carlisle it will be fine...' I tried to reassure him but in reality I was afraid about what will happen...**

**'I don't know Edward but I can't let my family be in danger'. he said**

**.'Don't worry father we all will stick together if anything bad happens' I tried to reassure him**

**It was already 3 pm when our phone ringed and Carlisle hurried to pick it up...**

**'Hello who?'**

**'hello Carlisle it is me Aro and we will be at your house in 10 minutes'...'**

**Okay Aro'**

**..'And old friend please tell your little physic daughter to stop checking for us because she will not find the future until we let her see it'**

**'What'**

**Carlisle said after overcoming his shock but Aro had already cut the phone.**

**.'How can he know that 'I asked**

**'I don't know son but I fear something is coming. Something very big'.**

**..We all sat in silence for the next 10 minutes even Emmet was silent which was a real shock.**

**After 10 minutes the door bell rang and Carlisle went to open it and there in our door stood the whole, most powerful, vampire guard in the world...I didn't understand why they all were there and mainly because no matter how I tried I couldn't read one mind.**

**..Have my powers failed?**

**Seeming my confusion Aro answered**

**'No Edward your powers are not gone. Just that they will not work on us anymore because the great one is with us'.**

**.the great one who is that?**

**I looked in Carlisle's mind but it was shock filled. Then I saw the most shocking thing.**

**.the volturi, their eyes were golden instead red...**

**.it was all so confusing but finally Carlisle over came his shock and asked Aro**

**'Aro...w...w what happened to your eyes?' Carlisle spluttered...he actually spoke like that, I have never seen him splutter...until this day**

**What was happening today...?**

**'My dear Carlisle didn't you hear my conversation with Edward'**

**Carlisle shook his head...**

**'Then listen my friend the great one have finally came and she changed us all'**

**'Carlisle gasped**

**'What are you saying Aro? The great one? She is true?'...Carlisle asked**

**'Yes my friend she is and I can assure you so'. Aro replied**

**.we all were confused and we decided to ask the same question...**

**What is the great one...seeing our confusion Aro decided to explain...?**

**'I guess you didn't inform your children about the great one, she will be angry with your immaturity friend'**

**Carlisle shook slightly and his head was hung low with fear for the great one and shame for himself...**

**'So let me start WITH THE STOEY' Aro said**

* * *

**Review please and who should Bella end up with?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

**Chapter-11epov**

* * *

**(Bluebird by Christina perri)**

* * *

** this little blue bird..i'm looking for you.i'ven't seen you for so long**

* * *

**We all were anxious to hear the story and then Aro started...**

**'You all know we have some histories which were written by the first vampires...'**

**We all nodded**

**'You see nobody knows were those first vampires went but those vampires left one history which was more important than all others'**

**'What is that history Aro' I asked'**

**'Let Carlisle tell you that and we will continue in our story' Aro said Carlisle nodded and started speaking**

**' you see in that history they said that vampires were created by the great one but after some time she told them that her mate is not born yet and she will come again , when he will be there'**

**...Carlisle stopped talking and we all gasped in shock.**

**'And their is this theory that all the true vampires went with the great one and only some were left who continued to create modern day vampires'**

**Carlisle finished his story...when Aro spoke again...'my friend I guess you don't know the whole story because you missed the main part'**

**Carlisle shook his head and asked' what is that Aro?'...**

**'You see those vampires they didn't just follow her. They loved her...'...**

**'Why will all love the same girl Aro? I asked getting irritated...**

**'Nice question Edward... you see the great one, is the most powerful vampire in the world...she posses every power you can think of and she alone can destroy all the vampires in minutes. No powers work on her...their is only one way she can die and that is if she wants to die'...**

**'I still didn't have my answer Aro? They all followed her because of her powers? I asked getting more irritated...'**

**No Edward it is not the reason' Aro replied...**

**.'Then what is?' I asked again...**

**'Who created humans Edward?'Aro asked the most silly question ever...**

**'God Aro' i replied...**

**'Hm...Correct...so Edward can a human be as beautiful as god?'...he asked again**

**'No Aro they can't'...**

**'And why is that Edward?'...**

**'Because the creator is more powerful'...**

**'Hm...Correct again'...**

**'Oh so the great one is beautiful huh?'...i said**

**'Not only beautiful Edward she is everything. Her beauty is divine. Every living thing lusts after her beauty; even woman's and mated vampires. No one can compete with her beauty and her aura. Which makes everyone love her...even I can't control my thoughts after watching her beauty. after watching her for the first time her beauty blinded me and it blinds everyone...she looks like a god or a angel as humans call it'**

**Before Aro could finish only one person gasped and stopped him and it was Rosalie...**

**'Wait what did you say angel? Huh!'**

**'Yes I did' Aro replied coldly'**

**I guess Aro you have lost your mind in Italy'she spat at him**

**Before anyone could stop her she went on with her ramblings**

**'No one can beat her beauty, what the fuck! Is this, did you ever see me...duh! Whoever she is I can say I look better than her. And she got both beauty with power, totally unfair...'...**

**'So why did she came? To make mans fall in love with her, what is she? Some kind of vampire whore?'**

**Before she could finish she was in ground shaking with pain. I looked up and saw Jane. Her eyes were black with anger...**

**'Enough' Aro shouted and Jane stopped...'**

**But master' Jane protested...**

**'No Jane, the great one will be angry with our behavior ...'**

**Emmet was going to attack Jane when Carlisle stopped him with his shaky hands...**

**'What did you do Rosalie?' Carlisle said this and went limp in the ground...**

**I was very confused...**

**When Aro started again' carlislie your coven is going out of line and you have to face the anger of the great one because of this'...**

**Carlisle was shaking so badly that Esme rushed to hold him...**

**'why are you so protective of the great one Aro' i started the conversation again...**

**'Aro locked eyes with me and I saw the burning anger in them...**  
**'Before I say anything let me warn you to not to say anything bad about the great one or you will be gone in seconds.'**

**We all nodded and Rosalie gulped after noticing the icy glares she was getting from the volturi and even from Carlisle...**

* * *

**Review please.**

**.so why are they so protective of the great one and in the next chapter we will know the answer...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter-12(epov)**

* * *

**(song-brave heart theme by James Horner) btw I love this music...**

* * *

**Aro started again...**

**'With every power comes great responsibilities and the great one is here to help us'**

**We all nodded...**

**'The great came to earth to destroy the dark. Last time when she came she destroyed it but went away because her mate was not there'...**

**'And also because her best friend died saving her from the dark that day'...**

**'Why did he give away his life for her Aro?' I asked**

**.'Because that best friend loved her Edward. She never loved him but he loved her.**

**..'If she didn't love him then why would he die for her Aro?' I asked getting confused...**

**'because he loved her Edward...in that day before dying he promised that he will be born again whenever the great one will come, he will die again for her and he will die in love..''**

**'I don't understand why will he die for the love he can't have' I asked...**

**'I can ask you the same question Edward'. I was shocked...**

**'Me, why?'...**

**'Do you think the volturi are idiots? We know everything about every vampire 'I was still confused,**

**'I don't understand Aro'...**

**'Why did you wanted to die for Bella, Edward?'**

**Everyone in the room grew silent...**

**'She was the love you couldn't have. Then why. Why Edward?'**

**..The pain came back and so did the memories...**

**'I...i...because I loved her'...**

**'But you couldn't have her and you knew it then why?'**

**'Because she was my only love'**

**Tanya growled at this but everyone ignored her**

**'Exactly Edward. The same thing happened for the best friend. He loved her. He knew she won't choose him but he didn't wanted to force her and for him, his life was useless if he can't give it to save her'...**

**I felt sad for the best friend and his pain...**

**'You said she went away because of the best friend'...**

**'yes Edward she was never supposed to go...she was supposed to stay here but when darkness took her best friend she couldn't bear it'...**

**'The guilt of not returning his love ate her and she decided to leave with the promise that she will return'...the story was fascinating...**

**'Aro is her mate born now?'...**

**'Yes he is Edward and so is the best friend and so is the darkness'...**

**'So Aro where did she hid herself all these years?'...**

**'She didn't hide herself Edward, she killed herself'...**

**'Why would she'...**

**'Because of guilt and loneliness but she kept her promise. She came back for her mate,'**

**'I'm sure her mate haves a hard time with all other mans lusting after her'...**

**'Yes he does Edward'. I saw a mischievous glint in Aro's eyes...**

**'Did she come back in her vampire form Aro?'...**

**'No she came back as a human Edward'**

**'But why'**

**'Because her mate wanted her to be a human so she did'.**

**.'Why would he want her as a human'...Aro smiled again**

**'Because Edward he wanted to feel powerful before her. And she granted his wish...'**

**.'But that mate is blind to see her power'...Aro said**

**'Does she love him Aro'...I asked**

**'Yes she does and it is the strongest love in the whole universe. She gave her life once and she will give it again for him. Even the mate can't compete with her love...no one can love anyone as much as she loves him'...**

**'Must be a lucky guy'...**

**'Yeah but he is blind to return her love'...**

**'You mean he didn't return her love?"...**

**'No Edward he was to self absorbed to see her love'...**

**'What happened to her when he didn't return it'Aro gave a sad smile...**

**'She became broken but then her best friend came to save her'...**

**'Did he save her then?' Aro just nodded...**

**The room was very silent and everyone was absorbing the story, even Rosalie, she even felt a little bit bad for the girl...I don't know why but this story seemed so familiar.**

**.'Aro'**

**'Yes Edward'**

**'How did the great one know what her mate wants'?**

**.'Because her soul belongs to him and she will die doing anything he wants'...**

**'Will she ever forgive her mate?**

**'She can never be angry with him Edward. If he breaks her also, she will always wait for him'...**

**'such a prick, her mate is' Alice was fuming in anger towards the mate and Esme was dry sobbing after hearing this poor girl's story...**

**I was thinking about her mate and how idiot he is...**

**'You know Edward, the great one is the perfection of love, innocence and purity'...**

**'Her mate is still an idiot to understand this...'...**

**''What did her mate do to her Aro?'...**

**'He left her in pieces. He left her when she needed him...'...**

**'Such a jerk' I was getting angry at the mate**

**'But didn't you do the same thing with bella, Edward'? Aro asked... I was quiet because I knew the answer but I was afraid of it...Alice and Esme started dry sobbing again at that thought...**

**Carlisle asked the next question to break the sadness'**

**'so'**

**'Aro will the mate get her back...'...Aro laughed**

**'Get her back? She was always his but he was too blind to understand it. But this time many people will be fighting for her love and the mate, he can loose the thing that makes him, he can loose her..although he is too idiot to understand it'...**

**'How will he knew it is her, I mean his mate?' Carlislie asked**

**'He will feel pain. The more she will go away the more he will feel the pain...**

**I decided to ask the main question**

**'So why were you so protective of her aro'...He smiled before answering**

**'Because Edward the great one is the ruler of all mythical worlds and we follow her...we save her Edward...'**

**Aro was saying this when the smell hit us...**

**Wolves...**

* * *

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

**Chapte-13(e pov)**

* * *

**(Secrets by one republic)..**

* * *

**.tell me what you want to hear..you can have all my secrets tonight..**

* * *

**Aro stopped explaining when the smell hit us...**

**.wolves...**

**Why would they be here?**

**Carlisle was getting more tensed up with every passing minute...but strangely the volturi seemed unaffected...by them...**

**All the wolfs stood outside our house. When Sam stepped out and came back in his human form...**

**'What is this Sam?' Carlisle asked...'**

**You are violating the treaty'...all the wolfs growled at this...'**

**strangely I was able to read the minds of the wolfs and their thoughts were directed at me and some unknown faceless creature...they seemed angry at me with no reason...and the reddish brown wolf seemed more angry at me than the others. I was getting confused at their thinking when Sam spoke again...**

**'We are not breaking the treaty'...**

**'We need a new treaty'... carlislie seemed surprised and asked**

**'Why would that be Sam?'...**

**'Because the highness has come back and her safety is the most important thing'.**

**.we all seemed more confused...**

**'Who is that Sam?'...**

**.'According to our history, thee highness is our ruler and it was written that one day she will be back'...**

**'And she is back'... Aro laughed after hearing this...**

**'What is so funny Aro?' Carlisle asked...**

**'My friend I am guessing who is their highness, can't you guess?'**

**Carlisle shook his head...**

**'I guess years of studies have given you enough knowledge but you fail to discover the easiest thing'...**

**'And that is' carlislie challenged'...**

**'That simple thing is that the great one and the highness are the same person' we all seemed confused with the new information...**

**'They just have different names but the person is same'...**

**After some silence Carlisle spoke again...**

**'What change do you need in the treaty Sam?'... .'**

**If any of you hurt the highness in any way then the war is on'...**

**'Okay we understand but you could have renewed the treaty in the border'...**

**'Why to come here' and Aro'we could have talked about the great one in phone also'...**

**'Why did you came with the whole guard here'...' carlislie asked unable to contain his curiosity.**

**Sam glared at Carlisle and Aro laughed again...**

**'We are here to protect the highness' Sam said...**

**'My friend you are failing to understand the little things. We are here because the great one needs us here'...**

**.'You mean to say the great one is here'...**

**'Yes'...**

**'But what do we have to do with her'...**

**'She is angry with your family's immaturity Carlisle'**

**Carlisle was shaking with fear...**

**'Immaturity'...**

**'Indeed. Your children have forgotten to behave and she will come here to warn you for the first and last time'...**

**'And we are here to protect her'...**

**'Incase any of your children wants to show a new level of immaturity'...**

**.we all were processing the things Aro and Sam have told us...Sam went back to his wolf form...**

**'Aro when will she come here?' carlislie asked**  
**'in minutes' Aro answered**

**A surge of fear came through all of us…jasper was suffering the most...**

**And then a new jaguar pulled up in our drive way...and the new students came out...we were all afraid that this meeting will not end well for those two humans...**

**When another shocking thing happened...**

* * *

**Review...review...please review…Bella is here…yay**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

**Chapter-14(e pov)**

* * *

** (song-everything has changed by Taylor swift**

* * *

**All I know since yesterday everything has changed...**

* * *

**The two humans stepped out of the car and all of the volturi and the wolf pack and even the girl's companion kneeled in front of her...**

**We were too shocked to see this weird motion...everything was becoming more and more confusing...**

**The pain in my chest was growing...**

**Then the girl made some gestures by her hand and everyone stood up...**

**Aro decided to speak' carlislie have you forgotten your manners?**

**'Carlisle seemed confused and was just asking' what Are you say...'**

**When Rosalie decided to put her head in...She was too angry because everyone kept shutting her up and also because this unknown human girl came and took away her fame...**

**She glared at the girl and decided to speak' what are you guys doing'...**

**'Why are you kneeling in front of this human whore?**

**'The girl seemed unaffected by Rosalie's words. Which made rose angrier and she was fuming with jealousy...**

**.'I don't understand...this girl is a worthless slut'..,...**

**Before she could finish what she was saying...everyone in the room came to attack her...but then the girl raised her hand and everyone stopped.**

**.'Rosalie you made a great a mistake'...**

**'You attacked your creator'.**

**.'Now face the conciseness 'Aro said darkly...**

**.Emmet came in front of Rosalie to guard her...but Rosalie was lying in pain in the floor...Emmet was confused because no one had attacked her but she was screaming in agony..**

**We all thought it was Jane but when we looked at her she was smirking at us...**

**We couldn't understand what was happening. Rosalie was crying out and Emmet was soothing her.**

**.'What is happening Aro'we all said**

**'Make it stop...'**

**'I can't friend. It is the result of what she did'...**

**'Why can't you stop Aro' Carlislie pleaded after seeing his daughter in this place**

**'Because I can't stop the great one ...her powers are above me...plead her friend, only she can stop it'**

**...we all gasped in shock...**

**The great one? But she was not here...no one came after the girl...**

**THE GIRL!**

**My brain gave me answers to all my questions...I guess Carlisle figured it out at the same time.**

**.'But how can this be? She is a h...human'**

**We all looked at the girl but she wasn't looking at us...she was staring at Rosalie so darkly which made all of us shiver. Her eyes were black. With fury...**

**Emmet went from Rosalie's side to the human. He begged her...**

**.'Please leave her...'i'm sorry for what she did'Emmet was dry sobbing in the end for his mate...**

**The girl looked up and gave a small smile to Emmet...but this smile seemed so familiar...Rosalie stopped shouting...**

**The girl again looked at Emmet.**

**.'She is lucky to have you and I'm leaving her because of you'...Emmet nodded showing his gratitude towards the girl...**

**.Rosalie stood up with fear in her eyes...Alice, Esme and Carlisle were relieved...but jasper was shaking with fear for this creature...his military self was telling him to run away...**

**.Carlisle broke the silence...'how can this be?'...**

**'She is a human''|**

**The girl avoided everyone and sat beside the reddish brown wolf and her human companion...**

**.Aro laughed and the girl gave a small chuckle...**

**'Daughter don't play with them'...**

**'Oh I'm not playing father'...**

**'Play? Carlisle asked...**

**'You see my friend she is not showing her true self to you'...**

**'Why is that'...**

**'Well my daughter doesn't like the attention her beauty gives her'...**

**.'Oh and Carlislie, you and your family should give better respect to the great one'Carlislie nodded...**

**.'Well will the great one be kind enough to show her trueself to us'...Carlisle asked.**

**.'Will you daughter?'...**

**'Why not father, I don't see any problem'...**

**Then the girl flew to the window, where the moonlight was falling ...and she changed...**

**.we all gasped**

**...it was Bella**

**..Her new beauty blinded us. she was shining in the moon, power was radiating of her...her beauty sure was divine, every male in the room was lusting after her...even Carlisle out of all people...**

**I was shocked with the amount of jealousy I was having...**

**.I wanted to shout that Bella is mine...but instead I said**

**'BELLA'**

**She gave a dark laugh and locked her eyes with me...HER GREEN BURNING EYES but there was no love in those eyes...only anger. And hatred...**

**.what happened to you I wanted to ask...but then she stopped laughing and said...**

**'YES I'M ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI, THE ONE YOU LEFT TO DIE'**

* * *

**Review guys...what will Bella do now?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

**CHAPTER-15(E POV)**

* * *

**(CHAPTER SONG-SHE WOLF BY SIA)**

* * *

**And she is falling to pieces...**

* * *

**We all were shocked...it was Bella...but she was so different.**

**Alice was jumping happily after seeing her best friend after so many years...**

**.Esme was happy that her daughter was back again...jasper was coping with the shock and the emotions.**

**..Carlisle seemed surprised...and me?**

**I couldn't believe after so many years Bella was back again. But how?**

**.what happened to her...she looked so soulless...**

**Like a devil in a prada...her beauty was really divine...she looked the same...as I've seen her earlier in the meadow but then I couldn't believe my eyes...**

**.she was another broken angel...**

**'Bella love' i said again...**

**She looked so furious...'DO NOT CALL ME THAT' she said through greeted teeth...**

**I was shocked at her voice...Carlisle spoke after that...**

**'What happened to you Bella?'...**

**'Stop calling me Bella...I'm not Bella for you anymore...'...**

**'I'm the future volturi queen for you'...Bella seemed so changed...**

**'Okay, so will you be kind enough to tell me what happened? Carlislie asked again...**

**'Daughter please tells them your story ' Aro pleaded to Bella and she nodded...**

**'Okay let all be seated and I'll start'...we all sat down quietly...and she began…**

**'I wads changed in august 28th, 2008(fake date)'...**

**But this time only I gasped….everyone looked at me...**

**'What happened Edward?' carlislie asked but I was looking at Bella...**

**'H...how? Why? Bella didn't even look at me she just laughed darkly**

**…'your family wants to know why you are so shocked Edward' her voice was so beautiful but she said my name with so much hatred that it hurt to listen.**

**.'Hmm…let me guess'...**

**'You never told them how you left me did you'...**

**My family was staring between us. My head was hung low. And I shook my head….**

**'I'm not surprised Edward'…I was hurt at her words. How much did I hurt her...?**

**'Well Edward do you want me to tell them the whole story or only the small version ...'...**

**I Only looked at her...**

**'I guess I will only repeat your words'…..**

**'So that day I came back from school and Edward was waiting for me. He told me to follow him and he went towards the forest'**

**…'he stopped in the middle of the woods and told me that he is leaving'…**

**.'I told him that I'll also go but he refused me'.**

**.'He told me he didn't want me and as for his exact words he said'**

**. _No I don't Bella, I'm tired of saving you and I'm over you so get over me'…._**

**_._all my family gasped at this...Esme was sobbing silently but Bella; she didn't have any emotion in her voice...**

**.'I stood there crying but he never looked back'. Now Bella looked at me...**

**'Didn't you think twice before leaving me alone in the woods?'**

**'Was I so unworthy'**

**'why did you choose me Edward?'**

**.'Was I fun to play with?'... .**

**'Did you ever think about me?'**

**.'Did you ever love me? Her voice stabbed me. I saw the pain in her eyes.**

**.'Don't say that Bella'. I said**

**.'Don't say what Edward?'...**

**'Was I a human whore for you?'**

**.'Was I your personal human whore'.**

**.'Bella never say that. I love you'. I said again**

**.'No you don't. You only wanted a play doll and you got me'**

**..'And when you got tired you threw me into the forest'.**

**.'Because of you I'm eternally doomed'...**

**I couldn't say anything...and then she looked at me family,**

**'I thought you loved me. What did I ever do wrong?**

**.'Wasn't I good enough for you all?'**

**.she looked at Carlisle and Esme**

**'I treated you like my own parents'...**

**'Wasn't I a good daughter...?**

**Then she looked at Alice**

**.'I thought you were my sister but I guess I was just a play Barbie'.**

**..Finally she looked at Emmet.**

**.'Don't you find me amusing anymore? I'm not clumsy anymore but I'm not bad'. Now she looked at all of us and said...**

**.'What was my fault? Why me?'**

**''Bella'**

**Before we could finish she said**

**'Don't Bella me. Bella is dead and so is her heart. Now she is just a ruthless killer...'...**

**'She is dark and she is not good...for you'**  
**'goodbye Cullen's but this time it will be me going not you Edward'**

**And she left. I wanted to follow her but she was fast. All my family started dry sobbing...that boy ran after her...**

**.now I was ruined. I had no hope.**

**I Left Bella early. And now instead of me she will not be coming back...**

**my broken angel left me forever.**

* * *

**..Review please…we didn't finish belle's story but she will be coming back**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

**sorry for the late update...thanks to all who reviewed and I know I did some mistakes in the story and I will try to fix that later...please review if you want to...**

* * *

**Chapter-16(b pov) song-the reason...**

* * *

**I know I'm not a perfect person...**

* * *

**Finally the day is here.**

**If I say that I'm not scared then it will be a lie. I'm scared… a lot...I'm going to face my fear after all these years and I'm going to face Edward...but this time they are the weak ones...but still I'm afraid.**

**What if they hate me?**

**What will they say after watching me?**

**Will they be disgusted by me? I guess there is no way to know until I face them and I'm going to do just that...it is already evening so I guess Aro have told my half story and I will finish the other half now.**

**Thank god David is going with me at least I have him for support...**

**'Don't worry Bella everything will be perfect' David said**

**...I just nodded...we rode the car together in silence...finally we reached the Cullen house and I got out of the car thinking about all the possible outcomes this gathering can have...and in truth they were not pretty..**

**.'Lets go dear' David said and then proceeded to kiss my forehead. It did make me calm,**

**They all were shocked to see me...**

**'A human' they all thought but the next thing I heard did the opposite to my calmness.**

**It made me angry**

**...it was Rosalie...**

**she was shouting with all her vain glory towards me...at that moment I became pissed...She was going to be punished for this...I used all my pain powers on her...my anger was getting me. I knew I had to control myself or Rosalie was going to have her last day on this earth...**

**.then something happened, which made me stop. It was Emmet...he was begging me to stop. To stop hurting his wife. And the scene changed..**

**.it wasn't me in the room with everyone. It was me in the forest alone with Edward. I relived my pains again. I saw how I begged him to stop but he didn't. He refused. He left. And that day he took away my life with him...and I was back in the room again. I understood one thing.**

**That no matter what I won't be him. I won't use one's weakness against that person as a power.**

**And I stopped.**

**The pain, anger and hatred towards them, towards him was getting more with each passing minute...Emmet was thanking me like a mad person..**

**.'She is lucky to have you' I told him...he just nodded...**

**.now each one of them was looking at me...some with fear and some with curiosity...**

**.finally Aro decided to speak...**

**.'Don't play with them daughter. Show them your true self' He said.**

**I just gave a cruel laugh...**

**'Play?' They all had the same thought...**

**.I decided that it was time...I looked at all of them and then went towards the window. It as a full moon. Just perfect. Even the nature was helping me...I looked at the moon and stopped thinking. I focused on the moon and closed my eyes. I knew I have started to glow...then I heard their gasps... '**

**Bella' they all said together. Their thoughts were coated with shock...'**

**How can this...' Carlisle was thinking...like every other time he was still thinking about the theories...**

**.Alice and Emmett's mind were blank. Weird. .**

**Rosalie and jasper's were full of fear...right. They should fear me I thought bitterly...**

**Esme had all the motherly love filled...in her thoughts...this made me chuckle...**

**.Tanya was having an anger and jealousy break down towards me...**

**But the worst was his thoughts...**

**'How can this be? She should be dead'.**

**This made me angrier...yah I should be dead but I'm not,only because of you...then they all tried to speak but I couldn't hold it any longer. I knew my green eyes were burning with anger. I stated laughing at their shock and lustful thoughts. Finally I stopped laughing...**

**'YES I'M ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI, THE ONE YOU LEFT TO DIE'. I told them.**

**I guess they didn't understand the hate and anger I put in my voice. Because they were happy. They started to speak again. But I wasn't going to put up with this anymore. It was time to show the anger...**

**.'Bella love' Edward said.**

**How dare he call me that...?**

**'DO NOT CALL ME THAT' I said through greeted teeth but I guess they wanted to test my patience, which was thinning with every passing second...**

**Now Carlisle decided to speak...'what happened to you Bella?'...**

**.I was angry beyond words**

**' stop calling me Bella...I'm not Bella for you anymore...'...**

**'I'm the future volturi queen for you' I yelled at them...**

**'Okay, so will you be kind enough to tell me what happened? Carlisle asked again.**

**The nerve of him...**

**'Daughter please tell them your story' Aro pleaded sensing my growing anger.**

**I nodded**

**''okay let all be seated and I'll start' I said...**

**.I started telling my story**

**' I wads changed in august 28th, 2008(fake date)'**

**.but this time only Edward gasped and all his family looked at him**

**'H...how? Why?' Edward asked...**

**I was done with him. He was breaking my calmness. All his family were thinking about why Edward gasped... Oh I guess he didn't tell them**

**'Your family wants to know why you are so shocked Edward' I told him with venom in my voice, after hearing all their confusion**

**' hmm…let me guess'..' you never told them how you left me did you'...he just looked down..**

**Hmm I guess that was my answer... Mr. Perfect didn't tell them... huh, I shook my head….'I'm not surprised Edward' I said...**

**'Well Edward do you want me to tell them the whole story or only the small version ...'...**

**.I knew telling the story was going to be hard for me but I had to. Edward was still staring at the ground... so I began...**

**.'I guess I will only repeat your words'…..**

**'So that day I came back from school and Edward was waiting for me. he told me to follow him and he went towards the forest'…'he stopped in the middle of the woods and told me that he is leaving'….**

**'I told him that I'll also go with him but he refused me'...' He told me he didn't want me and as for his exact words he said**

**'. No I don't Bella, I'm tired of saving you and I'm over you so get over me'….**

**.All his family gasped at this and Esme started dry sobbing. Why is she? She left me right.**

**I decided to continue to my story so I started again**

**'I stood there crying but he never looked back'**

**Now I looked at all of them and said...**

**'Didn't you think twice before leaving me alone in the woods?'**

**'Was I so unworthy'**

**'why did you choose me Edward?'**

**.' was I fun to play with?'...**

**' did you ever think about me?'... .'**

**Did you ever love me?'**

**Suddenly Edward spoke' don't say that Bella'**

**Why was he doing this…..I had enough now it was time to confess**

**…'don't say what Edward?'...**

**.'Was I a human whore for you?'...**

**.' was I your personal human whore'...**

**.' Bella never say that. I love you'. he said again**

**..' No you don't. You only wanted a play doll and you got me'...**

**.' And when you got tired you threw me into the forest'...**

**'Because of you I'm eternally doomed' I said all of these in one breath**

**. I looked at his family again**

**'I thought you loved me. What did I ever do wrong?'**

**Wasn't I good enough for you all?' I asked…**

**I wanted to ask so many things but I WAS BREAKING...THE Pain was too much to bear...**

**I looked at Carlisle and Esme and asked 'I treated you like my own parents'...'wasn't I a good daughter**

**.'Then I looked at Alice 'I thought you were my sister but I guess I was just a play Barbie'.**

**I looked at Emmet now and said' don't you find me amusing anymore? I'm not clumsy anymore but I'm not bad'.**

**They didn't say anything. I again looked at all of them and said**

**'What was my fault? Why me?'**

**They spoke again ''Bella'**

**Before they could finish I said**

**'Don't Bella me. Bella is dead and so is her heart. Now she is just a ruthless killer...'...**

**'She is dark and she is not good...for you'**

**'Goodbye Cullen's but this time it will be me going not you Edward'**

**And I ran full speed...I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from them and from...him…**

**I thought only one thing**

**…'goodbye Cullen's'.**

**.' goodbye Edward'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys please leave some reviews and I own nothing but my brain with which I'm creating this story...**

* * *

**Chapter-17 (e pov)**

* * *

**Song-arms by Christina perri**

* * *

**The world is coming down and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanted to leave but I can't let you bleed anymore. You put your arms around me and I guess it is easier for you to let me go...**

* * *

**Bella ran...**

**she ran away from me and I stood there like a coward...**  
**watching her leave me...**

**I wanted to shout. I wanted to cry but I did nothing. I stood there motionless**

**my love left me. Forever...**

**The boy ran after her...,..Who was that boy...why did he go after her?**

**I also wanted to go. But they didn't let me...**

**'Stop Edward' Aro said with anger...**

**But how can I stop? She left me. I have to find her and I have to apologize for my mistakes**

**'Gentleman lets be seated until David comes back' Caius said calmly**

**Everyone was quiet with their own thoughts until Sam spoke up**

**'We are leaving to search after our highness and we are warning you carlislie... if any of your family tries to hurt her than the outcome won't be good'**

**Carlisle just gave a small nod and Sam left with the pack**

**This time Aro spoke with anger in his voice...**

**'This is not good Carlisle...your family is disrespectful and lack manners'**

**Carlisle lowered his head in shame**

**'I won't put up with this. And I warn you and your family. If you hurt her in any way then you won't live to see another day' Aro growled in anger**

**'We are sorry Aro' Carlisle replied**

**'Sorry? Save it for yourself. If Bella haven't restricted us from killing then you all would have died a painful death a hell lot of earlier'**

**Everyone in my family shook in fear except me...**

**I would embrace the death now because I've got nothing more...**

**She left me and she doesn't love me anymore**

**And I've no more reasons to live for another day...**

**As if on cue Aro's phone rang...**

**'Hello' Aro said in his thick Italian accent**

**'Aro...we are taking a vacation for one month and the rest I'll tell you later' the guy said**

**'Okay David. Tell her I love her' Aro replied and cut the phone...**

**I couldn't help at the anger which was building inside me**

**He was taking a vacation with**_**my**_** Bella...**

**How dare he?**

**She is mine and only mine**

**I growled in anger...**

**'Who is he?' I looked directly at Aro while asking this question**

**Aro hesitated before answering**

**'He is her fiancé'**

**And with that answer my world broke...**

**Everyone was silent and Aro left without another word**

**Anger was rising inside me...**

**How can she? I won't let her**

**She is mine and will only be mine...**

**I won't let her go...**

**I'll have her**

* * *

**EDWARD IS GOING ALL PSYCO**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter-19(B pov)**

* * *

**Chapter song-good bye by air supply**

* * *

**I can't let you down. You would never ask me why my heart is so disguised; I just can't live a life anymore. I would rather hurt myself than to ever make you cry**

**There is nothing left to say but goodbye...**

* * *

**I don't know were I was going but suddenly I stopped running and I realized I was in our meadow. No I was in his meadow...**

**It's not mine anymore. It belongs to Tanya now**

**With that thought my heart broke again and this time it wasn't going to be whole again...**

**He moved on but I couldn't. I wouldn't...**

**My love is not so weak...**

**I was crying my heart out when I heard some moment. I didn't feel like looking up to see who it was...**

**Then someone hugged me tightly to their chest**

**'Bella...oh Bella'**

**'Don't you ever do that to me again'**

**I looked up to see the sad face of David...**

**He was dry sobbing because of me...**

**What is up with me? I'm hurting everyone who loves me for the people who don't even love me...**

**'David...he left me David'**

**'He left me for her...'**

**'****He doesn't love me anymore...he never loved me...'**

**'shh ...Bella...I know' David said**

**'But you have me Bella I won't ever leave you...'**

**'I'll stay with you forever if you need me love...'he said**

**I don't know what I felt at that time hearing his words but I said the words I thought I'll never say to him...**

**'I love you David'**

**'Oh Bella...I love you to. I love you more than my life'**

**And then he leaned me down and gave me a long kiss. Our tongues were fighting for dominance in our mouths and as usual David let me win. Then David pulled out**

* * *

**David pov**

* * *

**I was so scared, Bella ran away**

**I knew she can't hurt herself but still I was so scared**

**I ran after her but I couldn't follow her because she was fast so I tried to follow her scent**

**After following the scent for some time I reached in some kind of meadow and I saw her**

**I saw Bella**

**She was crying. Seeing her cry broke my heart**

**At that moment I hated Edward Cullen more than anyone**

**I sat beside her and hugged her close to my chest and she kept sobbing**

**I tried to sooth her...**

**'Bella...oh Bella'**

**'Don't you ever do that to me again?'**

**She looked up at me and I saw her broken face**

**Then she started to speak**

**'David...he left me David'**

**'He left me for her...'**

**'****He doesn't love me anymore...he never loved me...'**

**'shh ...Bella...I know' I said**

**'But you have me Bella I won't ever leave you...'**

**'I'll stay with you forever if you need me love...'**

**And then Bella said the best thing in the whole world. She said**

**'I love you David'**

**I was so happy and I said**

**'Oh Bella...I love you to. I love you more than my life' and then we leaned in and kissed each other with so much passion**

**I couldn't believe it was happening. Our first kiss was happening and she said she loves me...**

**She loves me. I kept repeating this over and over**

* * *

**B pov**

* * *

**He was smiling and then he said' it was our first proper kiss Bella and it was the best feeling through out my whole existence. Thank you'**

**And then my thoughts began to work again and I realized what I've done. I have kissed David...how can I...**

**I decided I have to leave. I can't take all this now...**

**'David I want to take a vacation... but before I could finish he stopped me in the middle and said...**

**'Okay Bella I'm calling Aro to tell him this...' **

**And again he called before I can say anything**

**Aro picked in the first ring...**

**'Hello' Aro said in his thick Italian accent**

**'Aro...we are taking a vacation for one month and the rest I'll tell you later' David said**

**'Okay David. Tell her I love her' Aro replied and cut the phone...**

**I decided it was time to speak...**

**'David'**

**'Yes love' he had this happy grin plastered on his face**

**'I'm taking this vacation alone. I don't want you to come'**

**I saw how the smile fell from his face. I hated to see him hurt but I needed to do this**

**David was quiet for sometime and then he said**

**'If you want then I'll do this'**

**I gave him a small smile**

**'You can continue school in your vampire form. I've changed the student memories' I said**

**He just gave a nod...**

**'If I can then I'll come back until then stay safe...'I said**

**'Goodbye David...'**

**'Goodbye love'**

**I was getting up when David took my hand and kissed it,then he said**

**'Thank you for our first kiss Bella and remember I love you and I'll always do'**

**I gave a nod and ran away**

**I couldn't stay anymore. All this guilt was eating me...**

**I did the worst thing I could do. I used him**

**I know I can't return his feelings but I kissed him and gave him false hope…**

* * *

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter-20**

* * *

**E pov****…****.**

* * *

**Chapter song-apologize by one republic**

* * *

**I didn't turn around but maybe it is too late to apologize…I guess I'm afraid but it is too late to apologize…**

* * *

**It seemed like days have passed but I was in the same place**

**Bella was my reason for existing and that boy is taking my reason away but I won't let him…**

**He is taking the thing which belongs to me…...**

**This time no one will stop me. Even Bella can't stop from having her….**

**No matter how strong you have become Bella, the lamb has to come back to the lion because only the lion owns the lamb**

**The lamb can't stop the lion. The lion won't be stopped. Not this time**

**Prepare yourself my little lamb because this time I'm coming for you and you can't escape me.**

**I won't let you go….**

**My little lamb**

**My little Bella**

**Mine….**

* * *

**David pov**

* * *

**When Bella told me to not to come with her.. It did hurt to hear this…**

**I felt bad but I know she needs this. All this is too much for her and Edward is making it harder for her and me..**

**I wish Edward was not here…**

**It took me a lot of time to fix the Bella he broke and this time I'm not going to let him do that again..**

**I'm going to fight for her love and I never said that this fight will be fair….**

**I'll wait for her. She will come back and I will shower her in my love**

**My love will be strong and she will forget Edward and maybe someday I'll kill him for hurting my precious little love….**

**Now I've to plan…**

**This time the best friend won't loose. The mate will..**

**I won't let him win**

**The ironic thing is Bella doesn't even know the story..**

**She only knows that she is the ruler but she doesn't know why she was gone and that I'm the best friend who will save her. **

**And Edward is her mate.**

**I guess Edward is intelligent enough to figure out the whole story **

**I know he will try to tell her but she won't believe him…she only believes me and I would never tell her the real story**

**As I said I won't be playing fair this time….**

**I will win this time….the best friend will win…**

* * *

**Aro pov**

* * *

**Now everything depends on Bella…**

**This time the story will differ because the best friend will be fighting hard..**

**And the mate have already lost the trust..**

**I pity Edward. He still can't figure it out. I know he will figure everything out soon but I hope he does it in time because I didn't tell them the whole mating story….**

**The mating process have began..**

**Edward have already refused Bella once and because of it he have affected the mating process**

**Now he is suffering from pain because of it...**

**And he will die if Bella leaves him…**

**His inner demon is coming out to posses Bella and he won't stop until she is completely his….**

**Now his jealousy will grow and Bella will become his obsession**

**He did a great mistake by interfering with nature...**

**If Bella refuses him then he will die in the end**

**I hope Bella chooses the right...**

* * *

**I won't update until I get enough reviews**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter-21 (Carlisle pov)**

* * *

**Chapter song-**** I can't make you love me by priyanka chopra**

* * *

**I can't make you love me if you don't**

* * *

**It has been one day since the volturi and Bella have left…**

**Everyone in the family has been in a shock after the whole incident and I guess it is time to clear everything out and move on from everything…..**

**I head towards the kitchen and sit there for sometime thinking about what I'm going to say before shouting…**

'**Everyone come in the kitchen, we are having a family meeting'**

* * *

**Edward pov**

* * *

**I was thinking about my Bella and how to get her back when I heard Carlisle shouting downstairs**

**He was thinking about another family meeting….**

**I didn't want to go down but sensing his thoughts I decided that it is better for me to go down…**

'**What is it now' every member of my family was having the same thought..**

**We joined Carlisle in the kitchen and then he started**

'**Everyone thanks for joining me. .'**

'**Where is Tanya?' he asked**

'**She left' I replied**

**Carlisle was going to say something when Rosalie decided to cut him of….**

'**What is it Carlisle?..Can't you let us stay in our own for sometime' she spat at him..**

**Carlisle was a calm person but he was loosing his patience with Rosalie…**

**In my opinion Rosalie was just like a dog's tail no matter how you try to straight it, it will turn out the same after some time..**

**I know she had a rough past but that doesn't mean she have to be a bitch because of it all the time..**

'**Rosalie don't forget that I'm your father and creator…**

**And don't you forget it is because of your behavior we are in this problem today' Carlisle said coldly.**

'**Oh so now it is my fault..'**

'**I just showed the bitch where she belongs' Rosalie said**

'**And nearly lost your and our life because of that' Carlisle said.**

'**Well don't you dare blame me for all this Carlisle ...It is not my fault'**

'**If you have to blame anyone then blame Mr. Perfect assward and his sluty ex. girlfriend' Rosalie growled**

**I had enough..**

**I lunged at Rosalie but jasper stopped me in time…**

'**Control your anger Edward…'he said**

**I glared at Rosalie and said**

'**If you ever dare to call Bella anything other than her name then you will have to pay'**

'**And you better respect her or I won't guarantee you your eternity'**

**Rosalie looked really scared..**

**I turned around and looked directly at Emmet and said…**

'**You better control your beautiful wife or maybe you'll need a new one..'**

'**Enough. We are not having a fight over this' Carlisle said and everyone became quiet**

**He started to speak again **

'**We are here because I need to make somethings clear'**

'**First we are making a new treaty with the wolfs which says us to not to hurt Bella and we will follow it and you can't say or do anything about it'**

**He said all this looking directly at Rosalie who looked like she wanted to argue**

'**And if you do than I can't do anything and remember she holds all the power so if you want to live than leave her alone'**

'**Second: we are not leaving folks'**

**Everyone was happy about this even Rosalie..**

'**Third, last and most important: we will leave Bella and her fiancé alone. You will only talk to them if they want to. We will let Bella live with her fiancé..**

**It was the time when I lost it…**

'**No' I growled in anger**

'**I won't leave her. She is mine'**

'**No she is not Edward. She belongs to her fiancé now' **

'**And you can't make her love you when she doesn't'**

**Carlisle said calmly**

'**No she belongs to no one but me and you can't stop me from having her' I said**

'**You can do what you want Edward but we will not be helping you'**

**Carlisle stopped for a moment before saying again**

'**Last time we did what you told us to do. We left her and now we are facing all the problems because of it..'**

**What Carlisle said was right but everyone makes mistakes right?**

**And I won't let Bella leave me because of it..**

'**I guess the meeting is over' Carlisle said**

**Everyone was leaving the room with their own thoughts**

**Carlisle was thinking about how to make everyone normal again**

**Esme was thinking about my behavior and what have consumed me..**

**Rosalie was insulting me..**

**Jasper and Emmet were confused..**

**Only one person didn't leave the room..**

**It was Alice..**

'**Edward' she said**

'**What is it' I asked**

'**I'll help you to win Bella back' she replied**

'**Why' I asked**

'**Because I need, no want my best friend back' she replied**

'**Thanks Alice and we will get her back' I said**

'**And I'll make her love me again'…..**

* * *

**Review…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter-21(e pov )**

* * *

**Song-25 minutes by mltr….**

**She looks so happy in her wedding dress…I just want to say this…**

**I missed your kisses..**

**I'm just going back to the time when we were more than friends**

* * *

**I was sitting in my room thinking about Bella and playing her lullaby in my piano..**

**The family was having a bad time after the meeting**

**Basically everyone in the family is avoiding me except Alice**

**Suddenly there was a knock on my door..**

'**Come in' I said…..**

**Alice came in and said' hi Edward'**

'**What do you want?' I asked..**

'**Look if you sit in your room whole day doing nothing then you are not going to get back Bella' she said..**

'**Then what would I do?' I asked**

'**You don't have to do anything. I figured everything out' she said**

'**What did you figure out?' I asked**

'**Do you remember Aro's story'? She asked**

'**Yah I do but how can that help? I asked**

'**You know you are a very dull 250 year old vampire' she chuckled**

**I just glared at her**

'**Okay let me get on with the story… you are the unborn mate Aro was talking about' she said**

**I just looked at her like she is crazy..**

'**You idiot you left her in forest remember?' she asked again**

**I nodded and everything became clear to me..**

'**That means because of my wish she was born as a vampire. I wanted her weak' I thought aloud**

**Alice just nodded…**

'**It means her love for me is more then any other love and she still loves me?'**

**Alice just nodded her head..**

'**But Edward you didn't figure another thing…'she said**

'**And that is?' I asked**

'**As you are her mate…David is her best friend..'**

**And as Aro said he won't be letting Bella go this time..' she said**

**I growled at David's name….**

'**And I won't be letting him win my Bella' I said**

'**But you have lost Bella's trust and first you have to get it back' she said**

'**I will earn it back' I said**

'**I know' Alice said and gave me a small smile…**

'**What about Tanya?' she asked**

'**I don't love Tanya Alice so there is nothing to do'. I said through greeted teeth**

'**You should keep an eye open for her Edward. she can do anything bad to you' she said**

'**Don't worry I will'…I said..**

'**Now Edward lets get ready for school' she said**

**She was going away when I stopped her**

'**Alice'**

'**Yes Edward' she said**

'**Do you think she will come back to me?' I asked**

'**Yes Edward she will' and then she showed me a vision**

**The most beautiful vision ever..**

**IT WAS BELLA'S AND MINE'S WEDDING**

'**It was the vision I saw before you left Bella all those years ago but I know it will come true some day'**

'**Thanks Alice' I said.**

'**I can't see the future now because of Bella's powers but I know this vision will come true someday'. She said and left the room**

**Now I will start my mission to get my love back to me..**

**Not updating until I get enough reviews…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me..**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapre-23(David pov)

Chapter song-when you're gone by Avril lavinge

**When you are gone you only left the pieces of my heart **

It is time…

It is time to start my plans…today in school I will start my work

It was early in the morning and I decided to dress up for today

I wore a white tight fitting shirt with a black jacket and back jeans…

I decided to take my bike….

As usual I reached school early. I parked my bike and saw the Cullen's come out of their car.

Since Bella was not here I no longer had the shield..

I decided it was time to play with dear Edward….

I started thinking about how I've kissed Bella and how she kissed me back..

I heard a deep growl

I knew who it was..

I decided to have a little more fun and I remembered the time when Bella said I love you to me….

But this time there was no growl. Instead I felt someone kicking me hard…

I overcame my shock and opened my eyes to see who it was and as usual it was Edward..

I was about to punch him but I felt someone holding me..

I looked up and saw that it was Emmet

'You are causing a scene' he said

I looked up to see every student gathered in the parking lot..

Then the bell rang and I ran from there..

Edward pov

I was happy after the conversation. I had with Alice..

I was now in the school parking lot thinking about how to win Bella back…when I heard it

It was the filthy best friend and he was thinking about how he kissed my Bella and how she kissed him back

He kissed my Bella how dare he..

I couldn't control the growl which left me..

But it was the next thought which made me want to kill him…

He thought about how Bella said I love you to him…

My Bella can only love me…

How dare he?

Without a second thought I lunged at him but jasper and Emmet somehow stopped us

Then the bell rang and the boy went to his class..

'What was that Edward?' jasper asked

'He touched my Bella. I won't let him live' I growled

And then calmness hit me..

'argh.. Stop it jasper' I said

'No you need to calm down Edward'…jasper said and another layer of calmness hit me..

'Let's go to our classes 'Alice said

And we all went to our own classes

It was a bad day…

Every girl in the school was debating about who is more good-looking me or David..

This was pathetic

And the boys were cursing at us..

I just needed Bella back…

**In the next chapter Bella will come back.. Thanks for the reviews …I won't be able to update for some days because I'm having my exams. Sorry**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter-24(b pov)**

**Chapter song-follow your arrow**

**I'm here, I'm the fire which keeps burning, I'm the speed which can't be stopped, I'm here until I die-by me**

It has been one month since I left folks..

I needed time and at that moment running away was the best solution..

And I took it, I ran away

I visited many places during this month and then I came across an old friend and now I'm here at his house as he calls it….

It was midnight and I was watching the moon when Amun came and sat beside me

Amun was one of my oldest friends and I was his creator as he calls it…

And in truth he kind of had a little crush on me. Which was making it awkward for me to stay any longer with him..

I kind of felt that I was using him for my comfort

'What's eating you now bells' Amun asked me while flashing me his best smile

'It is nothing' I said in reply

'It is something bells, don't lie to me, I know you better than this' he said

'I'm so easy to read 'I said sadly

'No you're not Bella. It is just that I read you better than others' he said while smiling

'And I love you' he added quietly and that made me walk up to leave. But before I could Amun grabbed my hand..

I could've run but I was tired from all this…

'Don't go Isabella, please'Amun pleaded

'Why Amun? I do nothing but hurt people' I said

'No. but before he could finish I cut him of..

'You already know that I won't return your feelings and I do nothing but hurt you. Then why are you helping me? I don't deserve your friendship'

'I'm a bad friend' I told him

'I know Isabella; I know that you will never return my feelings but that doesn't stop me from trying. Maybe someday, you never know what future holds 'he said while flashing me another sad smile

'And you deserve a lot from life Bella; you are the best friend anyone can ever have'

'Let me tell you a story'

'One day a young boy was taking his last breath in the side of the road, his family was attacked by some blood thirsty vampires. the boy knew that all his family was dead and he was praying for death when suddenly a angel came in front of him and told him to fight death, and the boy did, and he won'

'And you were the angel who saved that boy, you were my angel' he said

'I gave you a eternally damned life Amun 'I said

'If eternally damned life means you're friendship than I'm happy with it..' he said

'You stayed with me through my whole change while comforting me and you made me a human Bella, you didn't let me become a monster then how can I leave you when you need me 'he said

'It is Edward Amun, he is back with his new mate and I don't know what to do' I said

'you know what to do Bella, you are just afraid, you are the most intelligent person I've met since my change and you always know what to do' Amun said

'Why are you running Bella? You already know what to do. Just go and face him'

Amun said

'I know now, thank you Amun' I said

'Don't thank me Bella' Amun said

'And Isabella if I had the luck to have your love then I wouldn't have given it away like that idiot' he added

'You are too much Amun'I said

He just smiled

'So it is time to say goodbye Isabella, go and face him and show him what he lost' he said

I smiled and gave him a hug..

I now knew what I had to do..

I was strong enough to face him, he can't break me anymore

I won't run away anymore

I dialed the number I haven't dialed for one month

'Hello, love where are you?' David asked

I didn't answer him instead I said

'I'm coming'

**Bella is back…thanks for the reviews**

**My exams will finish in the end of this month but I'll try to update as much as I can…**


	25. Chapter 25

**It is an exb story….but it will take some to make them together…..**

**Chapter-25(e pov)**

**Chapter song-if we ever meet again**

**I'll never be the same if we ever meet again…**

It has been one month since Bella left and I've no way to know where she is..

And this is making all of this more intolerable

David has taken every step to make my life more and more uncomfortable..

He is killing me with his thoughts about my Bella

And it is making it harder to restrain myself and not to attack him

I was thinking about all this when the door of my room opened and Alice came in…

'Be ready for school now Edward or we will be late again' Alice said

'Where is she Alice? It has been one month but she is not coming back' I asked

'I don't know where she is Edward. But Edward,Bella doesn't run from her problems and I'm sure she will come back this time also' she said

'I hope she does Alice, I won't be able to live with myself if she hates me' I said

'She won't hate you ed.. Now be ready. She paused before saying 'maybe today is the day when she will come back' she said

Maybe it is..

'Thank you Alice 'I said

Bella had to come back or I will have to bring her back to me

**David pov**

Finally Bella was back…

This month was tough for me..

I wasn't going to let her go again.

This time I was going to do everything to stop her from leaveing..

(Bella pov)

I reached folks in midnight..

David was happy to see me.. at least I'm making some people happy

I was thinking about the conversation I had with Amun..

He was right. I needed to face my fears now

Suddenly I heard David shouting from downstairs

'Bella love, be ready for school or we will be late'

I didn't even notice it was already morning

I decided to get up and be ready

I dressed in black jeans and a while shirt

I decided to take my Audi

I was going to school

I was going to face Edward

My fear

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know I update slowly but I'll finish this story in next month because my summer vacations will finally start….**

**Chapter-26**

**Chapter song-fix you**

**Lights will guide you home and I'll try to fix you**

**(B pov)**

Finally I reached school but before I could go to my class someone called me

Edward called me..

He came by my side out of no where and forced me to look up to his face

'Bella, wait. Why are you running, I was calling you' he said

I didn't answer. I just looked into his eyes which were filled with so much love

I was pushed back in my brain to remember one memory I tried so hard to forgot..

**Flashback**

It was august 13th (2008)...a month before my birthday…

I was sitting with Edward in our meadow..

Our hands were connected and he was staring at me with so much love that I was jumping inside my head..

A beautiful smile was gracing his lips

He slowly moved and kissed my lips…

'Bella' he said breaking the kiss

I looked up to see what he wanted to say

'I love you and I will never leave you and you all always be my first in everything' he said and his eyes held so much love and truth that I believed him

Like the naïve girl I was…..

**Flashback end**

Edward didn't keep his promise

He left me after two weeks he made his promise

I was his first at nothing..

But my stupid mind always forced me to keep my promise..

I don't know why but there was this urge one part of my heart gave me..

It just kept telling me that I should keep my everything for someone because that someone wants it

I snapped out of my flashback

And saw the same love in his eyes which I saw all those years ago in the meadow

I cringed at the memory..

I wanted to get out but Edward wouldn't let me…

Then out of no where David came and pulled me out of Edwards reach

Edward growled at this.

'Don't touch what is mine' he said through gritted teeth

They started glaring at each other

I had enough for the start of my day and decided to speak

'I'm not yours Edward not anymore and stop creating a scene'

Pain filled his face and I hated myself for doing this but I had to

'You should go back to that fiancé of yours I'm sure she is waiting…bye' I said

This time my face didn't betray me I showed no sign of the pain I was feeling inside

Edward looked like he will cry but before he could say anything more David spoke

I totally forgot that David was also here

He was standing in a side

'Love, lets go to our class' he said and we headed towards our class

Leaving Edward in the middle of the parking lot..

**So how was it?**

**Leave some reviews if you want and I'll try to update as fast as I can**


End file.
